Goldilocks
Goldilocks is a character in the Disney XD animated series The 7D and the main antagonist of the episode "Goldilocks and the 7D". Personality Goldilocks claims to be a "cute, adorable and innocent little girl"; in actuality she is very obnoxious, rude, and has little regard for people's personal belongings and homes. She is notorious for breaking into people's homes without permission. Contrary to the fairy tale, Goldilocks is manipulative and has no shame when it comes to playing on the people who are the kindest toward her. However, like most children, Goldilocks is not entirely malevolent, as most of her actions are spurred out of recklessness instead of true evil, but fails to hold respect for others. Short films ]] Goldilocks first appeared in the 1922 Laugh-O-Gram, ''Goldie Locks and the Three Bears'' in which she played her familiar role as a girl who wanders into and takes advantage of the bears' house. She later made a cameo in the 1933 Silly Symphony, ''Old King Cole'' as one of the Storyland residents attending Old King Cole's party. She was set to star in her own Silly Symphony in 1936 called ''The Three Bears'', but this idea and another one to cast Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy as the Three Bears were scrapped. ''The 7D In her debut episode, Goldilocks was being chased the Three Bears after entering their home and breaking their belongings but stumbles upon the empty cottage of the 7D and hides in there, losing track of the Bears. Finally at rest, she sees the grand amount of food the 7D were about to eat, and decides to eat the entire meal. When the dwarves arrive home to find her finishing off their dinner, Goldilocks sweetly claims she was being chased by the bears and arrived to their home for safety and asks if she can stay. While Grumpy is annoyed by the loss of their meal, the other dwarves let her settle in. However, Goldilocks swiftly causes each dwarf to turn against her by her insensitivity, although Happy insists they give her a chance. When the 7D return to the castle, they are met by the Bears, who reveal that Goldilocks was the one who was breaking into people's houses. Realizing they have been duped, the 7D rush back to the cottage in time to see Goldilocks playing with Happy's guitar, then carelessly tossing it away when she breaks it right front of Happy. This finally convinces the seventh dwarf, and the 7D gang up against her. Realizing she has overstayed her welcome, Goldilocks dashes off. At the end of the episode, she runs into a brick house stating this time that the 7D are chasing after her. The occupants, revealed to be the Three Little Pigs, become compelled by her innocent charm as Goldilocks smiles upon this circumstance. Once Upon a Time'' Goldilocks makes a cameo appearance in Season 6. This version is similar to the original fairy tale. In Storybrooke, she own a spa care shop named The Three Bears Day Spa. Gallery Three_bears_1936.jpg|Concept art of Goldilocks for the 1936 version. Three Bears Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Goldilocks by Bianca Majolie. Goldilocks Once Upon a Time.png|Goldilocks in Once Upon a Time. Category:Females Category:The 7D characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters